


Positively Glowing

by ms45



Series: Fluffy Mackerel Pudding [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Facepalm, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms45/pseuds/ms45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up Fenris for a spot of "bandit bashing", Hawke notices that Fenris is looking much more peaceful than usual. Fill in response to a prompt by heartofafae on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positively Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> heartofafae answered: I got one for ya! How about F!Hawke accidently walking in on our dear broody baby masturbating…The posibilities are endless. ^^

Fenris was glowing.

Not in the way he normally did – more like a pregnant woman or a successful athlete. He was slumped in a chair at his table, half-closed eyes barely acknowledging Hawke as she clumped into the room.

“You look well,” Hawke commented. “Fancy a hearty session of bandit bashing?”

Fenris smiled, subtly at first, slowly curling his lips into the broadest Hawke had ever seen him smile. “What’s so - “

Then she realised exactly where his hand was.

“Could you please toss over that cloth?” the elf murmured, nodding at a flannel on Hawke’s side of the table. Hawke snatched it up and hurled it at him, not even laughing when it landed directly on his face. “I’ll just wait outside, shall I?”

“I’ll be there in a moment,” Fenris mumbled dreamily, but Hawke was already running out of the foyer.  


End file.
